Changed for Good
by dolphey
Summary: It's been four years since Rachel was put on the train to New York, and she is now in the Tony-winning show. Her life is good, and she is still in touch with all of her friends from McKinley. But what happens when a figure from the past shows up in her bedroom one night?
1. Chapter 1

It had been four years since Finn had dropped me off at the train station, one since we had received the news that he had died in combat. It had been hard for me to cope at first, but with the help of my old McKinley friends, I had gotten through it. Life was good for me; I had graduated from NYADA and recently joined to play Elphaba in Wicked on Broadway, my dream. Nothing was better than being on that stage every night. The feeling of the lights highlighting my face and the crowd cheering when I bowed was a feeling that I swore I would never get used to. New York City had treated me well, and there is nothing more that I wanted than to have the chance to thank Finn for pushing me toward it. As I hailed a taxi down, I reached into my purse and answered my phone, which was chiming. The phone read "Kurt", who was also in New York, but Albany, with Blaine. "Hello?" I answered as I climbed in the back of the cab. "Hiii, Blaine and I and of course Miss Cossette wanted to say hello." "Awww, hello everyone. Kurt, the fact that you named your child after a Broadway character: she will never forgive you." "Please, Rachel, Les Mis is a classic, we both know it." I told the driver the address of the Gershwin Theatre and continued my chat while looking out at the sights on the city. "So, how is Blaine? How's the marriage? I know that a kid can be hard on everybody." He sighed audibly before responding, "She's a month old, we're adjusting, but everything is good. How's Finny?" He said, a quick dip in his voice. I had Finn Jr. the year after I arrived in New York, which was difficult for me, nineteen, a college student, without the father available in our lives, but I did it. "He's good, dropped him off at your mom's this morning." Carol had moved from Lima to be closer to Finn, the only piece of him we had left. "Well, I'm sure she's eating that up." As I paid the driver I told Kurt I would call him back, as I had arrived at my home for the next day. It was a two-show day, and that meant I didn't have a break for at least three good hours between getting ready, the show, and the stage door. I signed in and walked up to my principle dressing room and everyone began to start getting me ready while I ran my vocal warm-ups. Once I was green and thoroughly ready to sing my little green heart out, I walked onto stage when I was called.

When my two-show day was over and I had walked out of the Gershwin, my first order of business was to pick up Finn from Carol and spend time with my baby before we went to bed. He was the spitting image of Finn. He had his eyes and his hair and he was everything that I wished he would be, my own little version to keep Finn's dreams alive. I know wherever Finn was, he was watching over us, and it was killing him that he was growing up without a father, much like Finn did. I knocked on Carol's apartment door, and was greeted by her with him in her arms, as he reached out for me to pick him up. "Hi my baby, were you good for your grandma today?" Carol smiled as she smoothed back some of his brown locks. "It's so weird to be called that, and to see him, he looks just like him." She said with a sad smile and wiping away a tear. I hugged Carol and Finn giggled as he pulled on my earring. We both laughed as we pulled away. I told Carol I would see her on Friday, because tomorrow was my day off, and walked to my apartment in the same complex. Our apartment was spacious, a steal for the quality, not that I couldn't afford it. It was very open and colorful. It had two bedrooms and bathrooms. It was white and bright to reflect the light and open it up during the day, but Finn's room I had colored blue. He was half asleep at this point, and I put him in his crib and kissed his head, lulling him into a deep sleep. I looked at the pictures of Finn that I had put in his room, to remind him and connect him to his father, and took a deep breath as I walked out of the room. I groggily walked across the hallway to my bedroom and turned on the light, to see something I never expected to see. He was there in the corner looking at a picture of us from high school.

"Finn?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews and tips and everything; please enjoy chapter two. I feel immense pressure to keep Finn and Cory's memory alive respectively, so just know that he was and is such a big part of my life. I don't own any characters, Broadway shows, and anything or one mentioned is purely a coincidence and fictional.**

He whipped around and narrowed his eyes to look at me.

"You can see me?" My eyes filled with tears and spilled over.

"Yes." He walked over quickly and wiped the wetness from my face. I racked my brain for any possible excuses that could explain this. There was no way that this could be happening. I loved Finn with all of my heart, but he's dead, there's no way. I kept repeating this to myself and shut my eyes, hoping he would be gone when I reopened them, but when I did, he was still there. He was looking at me the same way that he looked at me years before, full of utter love. He reached up to stroke my cheek and I gasped at the initial shock of the feeling, but grasped his hand to my cheek firmly.

"I'm so proud of you, Rach. You and Finn,' My heart clenched at the words, 'I've watched you guys for the past three years. You are more than I ever thought you could reach. I love you." I closed my eyes and attempted to slow my breathing.

"I wish you were still here." I said, looking up at him.

He smiled the goofy smile he used to smile and whispered, "I know. I do too." With that, we went from sitting to lying on the bed, and he wrapped his arm around my midsection, cuddling me from behind. "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you two." He said as he traced the stretch marks I received from the nine months of carrying my baby.

"You were, in memories. In my heart." I said, guiding his hand to my heartbeat. We stayed like this for hours, until I fell into a blissful and stress-free sleep.

I awoke to the sound of crying from the other room, and whipped up to comfort him. I turned around to tell Finn where I was going, but he wasn't there anymore. I felt my heart sink into the depths of my stomach. I knew I needed to take care of the baby Finn, and I couldn't have a selfish moment of sadness. I went to change his diaper and get him fed before I called Carole.

"Hi, honey." She answered sweetly.

"Hey, sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you could watch Finn for a bit today? I just have a couple things to do press-wise." I lied. If I was being completely truthful, I needed some wine and time to process everything.

"Sure, I completely understand. I'll come pick him up in half an hour?"  
I let out a sigh of relief, and said, "Thank you so much." We hung up and began to get Finn's things together. Once Burt and Carole picked him up, I settled down to catch up on some reality TV and some chardonnay. I couldn't focus for long though, because the events of the night before hit me, and I began to cry.

 _ **FINN**_

I know I should've just let her be, not interrupted her life or her night. I knew she was beginning to come to terms with being on her own, but I couldn't help it. I love her.

" _She looks so gorgeous, the same as when we were in high school_." I thought before she called my name. Lying with her brought back so many beautiful memories, and I longed to do it again, to spend time with her, but seeing her cry just reminded me what doing just that caused her. I had visited my loved ones in the passed, but no one had been able to see me.

Once a couple hours had passed, Finn was returned to Rachel and I watched as they interacted, my heart melting. I would've given anything to be there playing with him and watching her laugh. I had lingered for too long and she said,

"Finn?" I looked at her, worriedly.

"I'm sorry I'll just-" She shook her head, and put her hand on my chest to stop me. We both looked at her hand, still amazed by the fact that she could touch me, and grabbed my hand.

"Please', she begged, 'come meet Finn." She guided me to the play mat where my son, _my son_ : it's still so strange to me, was sitting. She sat next to me, and got Finn's attention. "Who is that?" she pointed to me and he giggled. " _Good. He can see me too._ " I laughed and rattled one of his toys. I looked at Rachel, and she smiled back at me, laughing with tears in her eyes. I laid my hand on top of hers and she picked Finn up and sat him in her lap. I felt like we were truly a family in this moment, and it was all I could have ever asked for.

I sat with her on her bed again that night, and we stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Can you stay forever?" She asked as I pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Physically, I don't know, but I will try like hell." I told her, and I meant it. The only thing I thought about before I died was Rachel, and now that I've been given this opportunity, I wasn't about to pass it up.

"Why did you leave this morning?" She asked me.

"I didn't mean to hurt you I thought maybe this was a one time thing, but now that I know it's not, I won't leave you again." I stroked her cheek. Every interaction we had reminded me of the days that we had together we took for granted, days I would give anything to have again. I looked down at her lips, and hoped to god this would work. I leaned down and pressed my lips gingerly to hers, and immediately felt a spark I hadn't felt in years.

 _ **RACHEL**_

 __I was immensely nervous when I realized he was going to kiss me, wondering what I would do if it didn't work, but thank god, it did. I missed this interaction, this expression of love, almost as much as I missed The Vagina Monologues. He pulled back, taking a while to open his eyes, almost as if, if he did, it wouldn't be real. I knew the feeling. I laughed as a tear fell and he kept smiling.

"Oh my god. I love you so much." He said, as he wrapped his arms around my body. I fell asleep and woke up with a giant smile plastered on my face.

When I heard Finn crying the next morning, Finn kissed my cheek and said, "I'll get him, babe." Something I wanted to hear for three straight years. Once I got out of bed to make breakfast, both Finns were sitting at the table. I felt two large arms wrap around my waist and kiss my neck and I whispered,

"This has to be a dream. There's no way it's real, it's too perfect." I turned around and planted a kiss on my lips.

"It's real. I love you. I can't stop saying that." Finn giggled as he saw us together and for once since getting on that train, my life was exactly what I wanted it to be- I couldn't ask for anything more perfect.

 **A/N: I cried while writing this, I'm such a loser.**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two days with Finn and it was still surreal to me that he was here; I never thought that I would see him again. He was the sweetest with little Finn, exactly how I always pictured him to be.

"What should we do today, babe?" He said to me, snuggling closer into me.

"Well, Carole is picking up Finn today so we could do anything you want, we have a lot to make up for." Seeing him fresh from waking up was amazing, this was what life was supposed to be, laying with the love of my life, our baby in the other room and the smell of coffee wafting through from the kitchen.

"I think we should just chill and watch some tv. But what do you think?" I smiled and tilted my head back to meet his eyes.

"I think that that sounds perfect." He kissed my nose and I giggled. We got up from our lazy morning, and Finn fed Finn Jr. while I ate my eggs.

Shortly after, Carole knocked on the door to pick up Finn and I opened the door, handing her Finn, Finn Sr. standing behind me.

"Why hello, my sweet boy. Were you good for your mommy this morning?" She ticked his stomach and he laughed the baby laugh, which made me smile. I realized at this moment that she could not see Finn, and it broke my heart for her. I knew that if I said anything to her, she wouldn't believe me and I decided to just ignore it. I closed the door and waved to my baby as he left. I turned to Finn, sadness in my eyes.

"I'm sorry she couldn't see you." He shook his head, denying that there was any problem, but I knew him better than that.

"It's nothing. I can watch over her, so there's really no problem." I put my hand on his cheek and rubbed my thumb over it.

"Come on." I whispered, and guided him to the couch. "What shall we watch? I've got Funny Girl and well, that's it beside Sesame Street and Dora the Explorer." I laughed.

"Well, I suppose Funny Girl it is." He smiled and I got up to pop it in.

Once I want to be seen with you came on, Finn and I started singing along. I forgot how much I loved his voice, how many times I longed for one more duet in the chorus room.  
"Oh, I love your voice, Rach." He said to me and laid a kiss on my forehead. All of the sudden, there was a knock on the door and furrowed my brow as I got up to answer it. Finn stood up, worried, as was I, that something was wrong with the baby. When I opened the door, someone surprised me, and it was not Carole or Burt.

"Hellooooo." She said, her arms opened for a hug, and I walked into her arms.  
"Oh my God! Quinn! It's been forever." She looked the same, her blond hair just an inch shorter. Since high school, she had married Puck- a name that took a while for me to accept- and lived in Connecticut. "Please, come in." I told her, pointing to the couch.

"So, how are you? How's little Finny?" She asked practically bouncing at the mention.  
"He's great, but he's missed his godmother very much." I asked her to be Finn's godmother after she had been such a rock for me following Finn's death.

"So, I have something to tell you." A large smile spread across her face. My eyes flickered to her stomach.

"No." I said in disbelief, excitedly. She bit her lip timidly and smiled.  
"I just found out. I'm so excited." I squealed and we began chatting along, talking about how Puck was feeling, what names, etc. Finn was sitting back and laughing alone with the conversation and sneaking glances at me, winking in some instances.

She left after about an hour of us talking about "baby Q" as we have so eloquently named it.

"You guys were so cute. Faberry back at it again." He laughed at the mention of our ship name.

"Ah yes I remember Faberry, all the guy wet their pants thinking of it." He shrugged and smirked and I smacked his shoulder playfully.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for your pregnancy with Finn." He dropped his eyes to the floor and smirked sadly. I snuggled into the crook of his shoulder, where I had always fit perfectly, like his body was made for mine and mine was made for his.

"I was always just glad that I would have a little part of you. And he looks just like you. I cried so much when they placed him on my chest that first time. You were right next to me in spirit, quite literally I presume." He nodded.

"I was there. I was so proud of you, but it was so hard for me to watch you in pain. But now we've got Finn so it's not really that big of a loss." I agreed with him.

"Hey.' I patted his knee as I got up, 'Why don't talk to some people, we have a Glee Club GroupMe going on." He chucked a smoothed my hair back.

"That sounds great, babe."

 **Rachel Berry:** Hellooo? Who's on?

 **Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Lopez, Puck, Kurt Anderson, Blaine Anderson, Quinn Puckerman, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang, Artie Abrams, Sam Evans, and Mr. Schue liked this post.**

 **Rachel Berry:** Well that answers it. How is everyone today? Puck and Quinn I know how you are :).

 **Quinn:** Subtle, Rach.

 **Santana:**?

 **Brittany:** Wait what's going on? Lord Tubbington wants to know. So do I.

 **Puck:** Quinn and I are having a baby.

 **Mr. Schue:** That's great! I know our children will be best singing buddies.

 **Brittany:** Will you name her after me?

 **Sam:** Yeah, I think that would be a great idea you should definitely do that.

 **Quinn:** Well we don't know the gender, but we will consider it.

 **Tina:** Speaking of babies, how is Ms. Violet these days? Sorry I haven't been able to see her guys. :(

 **Santana:** She's great she's enjoying alone time with her mommies right now, but she would be more than happy to see some friends and Brittany and I wouldn't mind seeing you losers.

 **Artie:** Well, I'll just have to wheel over then.

 **Blaine:** Was that a wheelchair joke? Oh my god.

 **Kurt Anderson likes this.**

 **Blaine:** Thanks, babe.

 **Santana:** Get a room.

 **Kurt:** We have one, thanks, Santana. And we may just have to use it ;).

 **Kurt and Blaine Anderson have logged off.**

 **Brittany:** Ew.

 **Mercedes:** God, I've missed you guys.

 **Rachel Berry:** Speaking of logging off, Finn is almost here so I should go. But we should definitely get together soon, maybe do some karaoke. Eeeek.

 **Quinn:** Only you would bring up that suggestion, Rachel. Nevertheless, we should.

 **Rachel Berry has logged off.**

"That was great, you were right." Finn said to me, laughter behind his eyes. "I forgot how much I missed those guys, God."

"I know." I said and stroked his cheek. "I wasn't lying though, Carole should be back with Finn any moment, so I should go start-" Before I could finish my sentence, he grabbed me by the waist and kissed me with an intense passion that I hadn't realized was missing from our other kisses. I locked my legs around his waist and he walked with me to the bedroom. He laid me onto the bed, and intensified the kiss by running his tongue along my bottom lip, requesting entrance. Right as I was opening my mouth to let him in, there was a knock on the front door. I looked at him sympathetically, breathing hard, and got up to answer the door.

"Hello, my baby." I said to Finn as he climbed into my arms. "How was he today?" I said to Carole.

She smoothed a piece of his hair from his forehead and said, "Wonderful. As always." She finally took in my somewhat disheveled look and said, "Well, any boys over tonight, Rachel?" Raising her eyebrows. I knew I couldn't win this question. If I said no, god knows what she would think I was doing, if I said yes god know who she would think I was doing.

"No, just cooking a good dinner for myself. Treating myself, you know, I haven't done that in a while."  
"Ah, well good for you, honey. Enjoy." She hugged me and left. Carole really had become a mother to me ever since Finn and I started dating really. Especially since he had died, we had bonded, and once Finn was a part of our lives, she really became the grandma I wanted for him. Burt was also a big part of my and Finn's lives, but I was just closer with Carole. I bounced Finn on my hip and tickled his stomach, making him laugh. Finn came out and the Finn on my hip reached his arms out, motioning that he wanted to be held by Finn.

"You want Finn?" He nodded and I handed him over. The fact that he was so attached to Finn after two days was a bit scary to me because neither of us truly knew how long he could stay, and the last thing that I wanted to do was hurt my baby, but I didn't want to hurt Finn either.

 **A/N: Let me know what you guys think of the chapter, whether or not you like the whole GroupMe/groupchat element and whether I should continue with it.**


End file.
